


Felicity Smoak, Matchmaker

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [35]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, First Dates, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: A simple ficlet, Felicity helps Nyssa get ready for a date. Lauryssa + "You're so, so, so pretty"
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul & Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance
Series: Ficlets [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	Felicity Smoak, Matchmaker

Sitting in front of Felicity’s makeup mirror, Nyssa looked at herself. The strong lines of her jaw to her dark eyes, the arch of her cheekbones to the slope of her nose. “I appreciate your help. If I were alone I would not know what to wear on this outing.” She watched Felicity in the mirror.

“Of course. Honey, it’s a date. You’re going to dinner and a movie.” Felicity pulled two locks of hair from the front of Nyssa’s face and twisted them, pinning them back. When she saw Nyssa’s earnest face, she placed her hands on Nyssa’s shoulders. “You’ll be fine, I promise. Laurel knows you. She’s excited to show you a new experience, one where you won’t be shot at.” Felicity turned Nyssa’s chair and sat down in front of her, starting on Nyssa’s makeup. 

“A new experience,” Nyssa echoed. 

“Yeah, like you teaching her how to fight. Your entire relationship is built on new experiences. Keep still.” 

Five minutes later, Felicity finished and she turned Nyssa back to the mirror. “What do you think?”

Nyssa once again looked at herself, her cheekbones stronger now, a soft shine on the arch. Her eyes were lined subtly, her lashes curled, and her lips a soft dark pink. “You are talented, Felicity. Now, will you help me choose what to wear?”

Spinning Nyssa back to her, Felicity got up. “Yeah, come.” She led Nyssa to her closet, where a few outfits had been set aside for Nyssa. The advantage of being a part of team arrow was that you could easily get fancy, bulletproof outfits. “I asked Laurel where you’re going, based on the restaurant I’ve picked some options for you.” She stepped aside and let Nyssa look at the clothing. 

Fingers brushing over the soft fabric of a blue dress, Nyssa inspected the mesh fabric at the chest. “Do you have a suggestion? Fashion is not my forte.” She touched the simple black suit, noticing that there was no shirt underneath the jacket. 

“I know I have my own style, but I suggest the last one.” Felicity reached past Nyssa, taking the floral skirt and top set. “You will look great in this. Plus, it has pockets. Try it on.” 

Nyssa changed into the set, turning to Felicity for approval. 

“I was right, you look great. Take your usual shoes and leather jacket, then you’re ready.” 

<><>

After a deep breath, Laurel rang Felicity’s doorbell. It was Laurel who had asked Nyssa out, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous. 

“Ah, come in, you’re going to love her!” Felicity hurried Laurel inside, closing the door behind her. 

“Thanks.” Laurel smiled. “So where’d you leave Nyssa?”

Moving to open her bedroom door, Felicity said, “Nyssa?”

Laurel felt her mouth go dry as she eyed Nyssa, the beautiful assassin both in and out of place in the outfit. The small sliver of Nyssa’s stomach that peeked out between the skirt and top was toned and scarred, the neckline of the top taking away any train of thought Laurel had. “Holy shit.”

With a shit-eating grin, Felicity high fived Nyssa. It was another thing Felicity had taught her. 

“You’re so, so, so pretty,” Laurel sighed. She closed the distance, wrapping her arms around Nyssa’s waist. 

“You are beautiful, dear Laurel.” 

“Oh just shut up and kiss.” Felicity rolled her eyes. 

Smiling, Laurel obliged, pressing a kiss to Nyssa’s lips. “Let’s go?”

“Yes.” Nyssa turned to Felicity. “Thank you for your help.” 

As she gently coaxed Nyssa out the door, Laurel turned back. “Yeah, seriously, thanks. You did amazing.”


End file.
